


Daydreaming Is Always Safer (With You By My Side) (Prinxiety)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: Virgil is having a panic attack after the events of Intrusive Thoughts, and Roman helps to calm him down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Daydreaming Is Always Safer (With You By My Side) (Prinxiety)

If Virgil is Thomas's Anxiety, does that mean that he, himself experiences Anxiety all the time? Perhaps. After all, most of the time that we see him, he is on edge about _something_. Right now is no exception.

Right now, Virgil is having a panic attack in his room. Right now, he is wishing he never was a Dark Side, wishing that he could protect Thomas from them better, wishing that he could do anything to fix.... well, _everything_. 

Perhaps you're wondering what brought on this panic attack. Allow me to set the scene.

Virgil is sitting cross-legged on his bed, listening to music, reading a book. He is daydreaming. Daydreaming, as a Side, is exceptionally dangerous. _Especially_ for Virgil. If any Side becomes too deep into their daydream, it could transport them and all of the other Sides to that daydream. Virgil typically has not-very-nice daydreams. This is why he tries to barely ever do it. Unfortunately, imagination has caught Virgil at a bad time. He has just admitted to Thomas that he used to be a Dark Side, that he wished he could have protected Thomas better from his old family. 

This particular daydream features all of his old relatives. Deceit and Remus, first and foremost. They are fresh in his mind. Deceit is telling Virgil to come back to the Dark Sides, that he isn't any help to Thomas as one of the others, that he should come back home. Remus is alongside him. Deceit and Virgil used to be the ones who really took care of Remus, and, although he didn't have very many bad feelings about leaving his old family, Virgil felt bad about leaving Remus. So there Remus is, alongside Deceit, giving him puppy-dog eyes (quite literally, but having lived with him for 28 years, Virgil is used to it) and begging Virgil to come home, come home, come _home_. 

This... doesn't really work. Virgil used to have many of these daydreams, and he was used to blocking the others out. When it becomes clear that Virgil isn't listening to either of them, Remus and Deceit turn to... well, let's just say they don't really have any emotions except mean and really mean.

This is when Virgil feels a panic attack coming on. Remus and Deceit are taunting him, telling him that none of the Sides over There love him, Patton is just a fake, he doesn't actually feel any paternal feelings for Virgil, that Roman isn't actually in love with him, that Logan isn't his friend, that Thomas has been lying to him all this time, he should just come back to the Dark Sides, there he will be loved, there he will be wanted, there, he will be needed. Over and over, Deceit and Remus plow Virgil's ears with these taunts. He grabs out for something, but he is too deep in the daydream to change anything. He is crying, and he is screaming, and he is scared he will suck all of the rest of the Sides into this nightmare. This is when Roman's face swims into view.

* * *

_Before, in Roman's room_

Roman was doing what he normally did after a particularly troubling video -- dancing around the room listening to Broadway and belting along. It was in the middle of _Michael In the Bathroom_ , from the musical Be More Chill, that the room went dark. At first, Roman was not disconcerted. This often happened when Thomas was asleep. Thomas went into a realm too deep for his imagination to "keep the power on", as it were. However, he realized two things.

Number One: Thomas was _not asleep_.

Number Two:Roman could hear screaming and three voices. One, he knew like his own. That was Virgil's voice, doing the screaming. He could recognise that beautiful voice anywhere. The second voice was a bit harder to place. Then it clicked. That little snake. Deceit. The third voice was the voice of Roman's own twin brother. Remus. 

Then he realized one other thing. Virgil must have been daydreaming. Which meant that he was having a panic attack. Which meant that he might not be the only Side stuck in this place. He had to stop it, if not for the good of the other Sides, then for Virgil.

Roman races towards the screaming, determined to stop it. After what feels like an eternity, Roman sees Virgil kneeling on a bed, headphones around his neck, crying. Not to mention screaming. His hands are flailing around. And something else. What had first sounded like an endless scream, no words, just sound, now came out as a single sentence, repeated over and over and over. "Don't touch them, please don't touch them, I promise I'll come back, just please don't hurt them!" Roman stops in his tracks. _Were Deceit and Remus threatening to hurt the other Sides if Virgil didn't come back?_ That was sick. He has to stop the daydream, before Patton and Logan were sucked into it. He grabs Virgil's hands, kneels in front of him, and lays them on the bed, beneath his own. He wracks his brain, trying to think of a solution to this panic attack, and this daydream.

One thought swam to the front of his mind. A butterfly. A single, glowing, butterfly. And a lyric. One song lyric, from a song that Roman knew oh so well. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Here comes a thought,_

_That might alarm you,_

_What someone said,_

_And how it harmed you._

_Something you did,_

_That failed to be charming,_

_Things that you said,_

_Are,_

_Suddenly swarming,_

_And oh,_

_You're losing sight,_

_You're losing touch,_

_All these little things seem to matter so much,_

_That they confuse you,_

_That I might lose you._

Virgil's head lifted. He sniffled, and opened his mouth to join the song in his wobbly, never-quite-hitting the-right-notes, perfect (in Roman's opinion) voice. 

_Take a moment to think of just_

_Flexibility, love and trust._

The room fades back into existence. Virgil's book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , lies forgotten on page 394. Virgil meets Roman's eyes, and his eyes fill with tears. He is silently sobbing as he flings his arms around Roman, burying his face in his stomach. There is nothing that is needed to be said. Roman moves his fingers up and down Virgil's back, humming.

_Here comes a thought._

* * *

In the daydreams to follow, Virgil would nearly always have Roman with him. He found that he could imagine much safer worlds with Roman with him. Thankfully, Virgil's initial panic attack did not bring Logan or Patton into it, but Virgil wanted to make sure that never happened. In hopes of getting Virgil to talk about his feelings to someone other than himself, Roman conjured up an old friend that he used to have Logan and Patton fuse into when Thomas was feeling a bit... quiet. He was a very friendly therapist named Dr. Emile Picani, and he did indeed prove to be a great help to Virgil in diffusing the amount of troublesome daydreams he would have in the years to follow. Roman, too, was always a great help, and whether it was in being a pillow, or a shoulder to cry on, or a great source of soft kisses, he was always there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey rainclouds! Thanks for reading, and kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
